fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Fiction/Classes
In Clash of the Fiction, Gameplay can vary greatly, depending on the Class Path that the Player chooses to follow. Unlike some other MMORPGs, where Players are required to select just one path to follow, Players in this game are allowed to play and fight anyway they wish, as long as they put effort into leveling up their Skills. Different Races specialize in different areas, but that only gives them a starting boost. Regardless of what the Player chooses initially, one may switch paths at any time. Class Paths There are five Class Paths that the Player may choose to follow. They are: Warrior, Ranger, Sorcerer, Necromancer, and Engineer. Each Class Path specializes with a different set of equipment, while there are a few that cross over. Warrior This Path focuses on the use of melee weaponry. Close-range combat is their forte, with high attack power and high defense. They lack in mental capabilities, but their accuracy is decent. Normal Skills (1-Handed) *Sword : Simple swinging Weapons with average power and average speed. *Axe: Simple slashing Weapons with high power and low speed. *Mace: Simple bashing Weapons with massive power and slack speed. *Dagger: Simple thrusting Weapons with low power and high speed. Arcane Skills (2-Handed) *Greatsword: Large swinging Weapons with high power and low speed. *Battleaxe: Large slashing Weapons with massive power and slack speed. *Warhammer: Large bashing Weapons with uber power and speed. *Spear: Large thrusting Weapons with low power and uber speed. Ranger This Path focuses on the use of long-range weaponry. Using both traditional and modern weapons, they have high accuracy and evenasion. Lacking in defense, they have decent attack power. Skills: Normal Skills (1-Handed) *Crossbow: Simple Weapons that shoot arrows with average power and average speed. *Disc: Simple throwing Weapons with average power and high speed. *Gun: Simple ammunition-based Weapons with high power and average speed. *Machinegun: Simple Weapons of rapid-fire with low power and uber speed. Arcane Skills (2-Handed) *Longbow: Large Weapons that shoot arrows with high power and low speed. *Launcher: Large Weapons that blast explosives with massive power and slack speed. *Rifle: Large ammunition-based Weapons with high power and high speed. *Laser: Large Weapons of rapid-fire with uber power and uber speed (slack speed for cooldown times). Sorcerer This Path focuses on the use of magical spells. They can cast offensive spells, heal allies, place barriers, place runes, and enchant weaponry. They lack in physical power and accuracy, but have okay defense. Skills: Normal Skills (Basic Spells) *Fire: Simple Spells cast with a fiery element. Causes burn. *Water: Simple Spells cast with a watery element. Causes slippery. *Earth: Simple Spells cast with an earth element. Causes stun. *Wind: Simple Spells cast with a windy element. Causes hallucination. Arcane Skills (Advanced Spells) *Electric: Complex Spells involving the use of thunder. Causes paralysis. *Ice: Complex Spells involving the use of icicles. Causes freeze. *Light: Complex Spells involving the use of a holy element. Causes confusion. *Dark: Complex Spells involving the use of an evil element. Causes infection. Bringer This Path focuses on the use of summoning powers. After defeating certain enemies or befriending certain characters, they gain the ability to take on their physical form, borrowing their abilities and power. Skills: Normal Skills (Infusion Summons) *Melee: Simple Summons that infuse the user with melee power. *Ranged: Simple Summons that infuse the user with ranged power. *Magic: Simple Summons that infuse the user with magical power. * Arcane Skills (Helper Summons) *Small: Complex land-based Summons of small stature. *Giant: Complex land-baed Summons of large stature. *Aquatic: Complex Summons usually aquatic or amphibious. *Aerial: Complex Summons that aid the user from the air. Engineer This Path focuses on the use of machinery in battle. Attaching various mechanisms to themself, they can also build automations, mech suits, and even turrets. With almost no mental abilities, they rely on technology. Skills: Normal Skills (Basic Mechs) *Armmount: Simple Mechanisms mounted on the arms with melee properties. *Legmount: Simple Mechanisms mounted on the legs with melee properties. *Armgun: Simple Mechanisms mounted on the arms with ranged properties. *Turret: Simple Mechanisms mounted on elsewhere of independent shooting. Arcane Skills (Advanced Mechs) *Torsopiece: Complex Mechanisms mounted on the body with varying properties. *Mechsuit: Complex Mechanisms of large proportions used in place of one's own abilities. *Automation: Complex Mechanisms built independently of varying properties. *Upgrades: Complex Mechanisms placed on both melee and ranged weaponry. Miscellaneous These Skills do have levels attributed to them, but they do not contribute to any of the above Classes. Skills: *Health: If this reaches zero, it's game over. *Special: This is spent to perform Special Actions. *Stamina: This is used to perform various actions. *Unarmed: Fighting without weapons, spells, summons, or mechs. *Armor: Wearing protective articles of clothing made of tough materials. *Brewing: Creating Potions from a set of ingredients. Category:Classes Category:Subpages